


Fortune Cookies

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Derek and Stiles Deciding to Foster a Child, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Foster Care, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek crack open their fortune cookies and when they read the messages inside it leads to a very important conversation.





	Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by imagine-sterek.tumblr.com: Imagine Stiles and Derek cracking open their fortune cookies and reading the notes inside. (http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/160473544783/imagine-stiles-and-derek-cracking-open-their)

 

“I’m home,” Derek called as he walked through the front door. He shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it onto the hook by the front door, tossing his keys into the bowl on the table. He stepped into the open doorway of the dining room and looked at Stiles.

The teen had all his books spread out before him: thick textbooks, printed out documents, his own folder-bound copy of the beastiary, notebooks, study notes, case files he had stolen from his dad’s office and every other supernatural-related piece of information he could get his hands on. His eyes were glued on the page before him and his focus so concentrated that he hadn’t heard Derek.

Derek crept forward, setting the bag full of take out on the table as he began to put bookmarks in Stiles’ books and pack them away.

The teen bolted upright and objected, “Hey.”

Derek stacked them up and pushed them to the far end of the table despite Stiles’ protests.

“It’s dinner time,” Derek said softly, pulling the containers of food out of the bad and pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead as he set the box and cutlery down before him.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, a soft pink blush warming his cheeks as he opened the container and inhaled the delicious smell of the food.

“Thanks, babe,” Stiles said as he snatched up his cutlery and eagerly waited for Derek to sit down.

Derek set two glasses of water down on the table and took his seat.

“Uh-uh,” Derek scolded as Stiles stabbed his fork into the food. He picked up a small container that held two fortune cookies. “These first.”

Stiles took one, waiting until Derek took a hold of his before breaking them open simultaneously.

Stiles read his first, “‘Someone special will soon enter your life’.”

Derek looked worried.

“Babe, no matter what a damn cookie says, there’s no way I’m letting you go,” Stiles reassured him. “Now, come on, read yours.”

Derek nodded, looking down at the note. “You are beloved by the one you love. Soon you will have a home for two or four - - or more.”

Stiles swallowed hard.

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, pushing his food forward and standing up. He walked to the far end of the room and looked through the stacks of books and papers that Derek had set aside. Finding the printed piece paper he wanted and the matching case file, he returned to his seat and sat down across from Derek.

“You know how we had that conversation a few days ago about adopting a kid one day?” Stiles asked. He waited until he nodded before continuing, “Well, all that research I was doing today is because there is a young omega recently orphaned by hunters. My dad took up the case and they’re looking for someone to foster him, maybe even adopt him… And, well…”

Stiles pushed the file and the piece of paper across the table to Derek.

“You can say no,” Stiles said hesitantly. “But I thought it would be better if the kid went to a family who knew what he was and who could help him and protect him.”

“So,” Derek started slowly. “Someone special _will_ enter your life soon?”

“Only if you want to too,” Stiles pointed out.

Derek looked up from the file, smiling as he met Stiles’ gaze. “I guess we’re going to have another person sitting at the table with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
